


Miscreation

by freedom_convicted



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedom_convicted/pseuds/freedom_convicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the incident with the oak doors, Kevin hasn't been quite himself. As it turns out, the radio host has formulated a plan to get something he's always wished for. It's only a matter of how far he's willing to challenge his Smiling God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin starts mischief and descides to go elsewhere

The desert couldn’t be more radiant than the way it appears today. The cracked surfaces which spread out for miles into an empty wasteland bake under the harsh sun. Heat hovers just over the dry brush and animals so used to its unforgiving nature. Some mile out did a little town keep itself busy even under the scorching weather. Its small shops and homes, usually open to the public, lay quiet on a Sunday morning. The many citizens wander off towards the west where a church lay between a garden of cactus. The small, single room church was filled with the town folks, dead eyed and staring at the fountain just behind a pedestal. A light so pure and white fills up between stone cupped hands and falls into a dish, recycling its contents through old pipes. The water whispers white noise between the walls of the old church. Its sweet tune leaking out and flows into the open air just outside.

Kevin, a man dressed in white, walks through the congregation and out the church doors. He finds a small woman shrouded in a black gown and trimmed with orange lace.

“Is that everyone Naran?” Kevin asks.

Naran nods. “Yes my liege.”

“Any birds near by?”

“Only one. His wings have not spread yet. They’ve been hardly touched. I gave him the rose water to keep him sedated. He won’t be any trouble.”

“Aw, only one?” Kevin whines. “Well, this town is pretty small. I’m actually a bit surprised we found even one.”

“Should we take care of him now?”

“No, let the bird rest. We have more important things to take care of right now. Let’s get started.”

Kevin steps back into the church with Naran not too far behind. He walks to the altar where a single bag lays over a table. It’s shaken of its contents over the bowl filled with white water. A scatter of teeth from all shapes and sizes fall into the dish, tumbling inside the pipes and spit back out over the hands. The water trembles. A hissing wavers with the added contents, as if the water had been disturbed. Kevin sets the bag down in exchange for a cup close by. He takes a fill of the liquid mixed with teeth before tipping the lip of the cup towards Naran.

“Go on and spit in it please.”

Naran does so without hesitation. The water hisses louder, bubbles erupting and stirring from within the cup. Kevin lifts it, trying to collect light from the sun through small holes between the church’s ceiling. He closes his eyes and begins chanting. Each phrase is followed by the citizens repeating his chants in unison. They call to their Smiling God and beg for their presence. Kevin’s hands grow brighter with his skin melting into light. The water, both from the cup and fountain, begins to release a shrill cry of laughter and noise even he couldn’t comprehend. He doesn't let the distract him. The congregation continues to plead for the presence of their god with each syllable they chant.

_Rumble._

The floor jerks to the side, seizing Kevin’s call. His eyes fall to the ground upon seeing the table shake violently. The world sways heavy underneath their feet with whatever spirit holds onto the desert floor. Cracks grow like elongated fingers, spreading across the church’s weak stone walls. The small fountain behind Kevin gradually breaks; it’s hands falling, teeth hitting the ground and water splashing everywhere. He tries to reach out, tries to grab the bowl and gather as much of the water as he can.

The church then collapses.

Smoke bellows above the rubble of fallen stone. The groans and creaks silenced near the church, no screams or cries even being heard during the earthquake. By the altar lays a wide crack splitting the church through the center. It stretches outwards for quite a distance from where it began. Kevin brushes his hands over his white suit, determined to get the dirt off. There’s no scratches or signs that he was harmed during the natural disaster.  Not even his companion standing beside him seemed to be touched. Behind the two, whoever stood inside the church, were crushed under the stone ceiling. Some limbs and blood spilled over the rubble piled on top of the bodies. Blood already began to reek of being spoiled from the heat. Kevin doesn’t give any attention to the lost lives behind him. He sighs and pinches his nose.

“Wonderful.” He groans. “Just… wonderful.”

“What do you think happened?”

Kevin covers his face, doing whatever he can to not let his frustration get the best of him. His smile grows horribly forced behind his hands and his shoulders shake from a mocking laugh. “I don’t even know! But clearly the god I’m trying to contact doesn’t want me too. Just-” Kevin kicks the rubble under his feet. He sucks in a sharp breath and holds it. “Where’s that bird?”

\---

Blood splatters across the wood flooring of a barber shop. The seats directed towards small, shattered mirror have been drenched in bits of raw flesh and pools of blood. Red stains the furniture and bits of broken bones scatter across the little store. Kevin grunts with each swing of a wooden pillar he broke off the front of the store- not caring for how the wood splinters his hands. In some ways, it almost feels good. The carcass now holding no form was once a human in the middle of the barber shop in a dream-like haze. Kevin didn’t give a second thought to smashing his weapon over the stranger’s head and pounding it aggressively to his dying body.

“You know you only release them when you do that.” Naran stands at the far corner of the shop where the shadows dwell. She knows well to keep her distance from Kevin when he’s upset.

Kevin grunts once more before pulling back to stop. He tosses the wooden pillar aside, kneels down and begins fishing for the teeth of his victim. “I know, but we’ll find another soon enough to make up for our loss. Besides-” Kevin finds one tooth, a molar that he pops into his mouth. “We won’t be coming back soon. The other birds will need time before they think its safe to be anywhere close to here. I’m afraid we might have to take our business to Solemn.”

“Solemn?” Naran steps out from the shadows. “You don’t mean-?”

“Yes, that Solemn. That’s the only other place I can think where we can contact our Smiling God.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will follow the current events of characters depicted by me. To follow the characters more in depth feel free to visit http://ask-asmilinggod.tumblr.com/ (Kevin) and http://silentsecurity.tumblr.com/ (Joshua/Samuel). Any character not owned by me have been granted permission by the muns to portray them in this fic. Any questions/comment regarding this fic can be sent to http://timeanddivision.tumblr.com/.  
> Concepts of the Disciples are by eruditexperimenter.  
> 


	2. Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua gets pulled into Kevin's scheme.

Joshua jerks upward at the spontaneous rush of energy coursing his spine. His whole system comes to life as if he shortly shut down moments ago. He’s quick to run a diagnostic to make sure his body is fine, soon finding no harm physically or digitally has come to him. The biomachine takes up his surroundings, half expecting to be in the biomech ward. Instead he’s welcomed to a quaint bedroom with a little shelf for books, a wardrobe and a window. The room is no place Joshua can recognize. He hops off the bed, going to the window in hopes of spotting something familiar.

Snow.

Snow clutters over skyscrapers and buildings of a city a little off in a distance. The only thing Joshua recognizes hangs over the tallest building; the StrexCorp triangle logo. It illuminates a bright orange color, so vivid against a white and gray backdrop. His eyes pick up something a little farther off in the mountains- a golden cathedral. He can’t see much of it behind the fog drifting between the mountains but he’s sure its size would be impressive up close. Joshua pushes back from the window, starting for the door and to a set of stairs. A small house. There didn’t seem anything out of the ordinary to it, hopefully.

“Oh my! Look who’s finally woken up.” Joshua’s whole frame stiffens when he turns his attention down the hall. Kevin closes the door behind him and saunters towards the biomachine, greeting him with his famous hugs. “Its so good to see you made it!”

Joshua tries to laugh. “Yeah… uhm… where the hell am I?”

“Don’t you recognize it?”

“....” The biomachine blinks. “Should I?”

“Kevin.” Down at the first floor a woman steps forth from under the stairs. She spots the two boys with orange rings over black eyes. “Ah- I see your guest of honor has woken up.”

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Kevin chirps.

Joshua interrupts. “Dude, what the fuck is going on? Where the hell am I?”

“Naran,” Kevin starts, “See if we have any soda in the fridge. I’m sure I stocked us with a couple of drinks just for Joshua.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Josh,” Kevin pats his hand over the side of Joshua’s shoulder. He pushes the biomachine to walk along side him down the steps of the house and to the kitchen. “Listen, some things have come up and I think it’s high time you finally got involved.”

“I’ll reserve that judgment when you tell me where the fuck I am.”

“Why Solemn of course!”

Joshua’s eyes grow wide. He stops at the foot of the stairs. “Solemn? What you… you can’t be serious. That place isn’t even anywhere near our galaxy. It’s impossible for me to-”

“And yet it was possible for your other program to find Paradise.”

Joshua fails to find a proper response. He watches Kevin wander towards the kitchen with not much of a care in the world. That couldn’t be right. Solemn was beyond his reach. He knew its location but it was impossible to get to. The place was flooded with those who worshipped, those who planted their noses to the ground in honor of the Smiling God. It was a hive of the deity’s followers and held one of their largest churches. In short, it was one of Joshua’s worst nightmares.

“Okay- okay let’s say I am in Solemn.” Joshua follows behind Kevin. “Why am I here? A place so heavily influenced by the Smiling God wouldn’t appreciate a bot like me. You of all people know that.”

“Its that disapproval the reason why I brought you here.” Kevin grabs the requested drink from Naran, handing it over. “Look, there are some things that I think is time have been brought to light to you. You already know what happened after the incident with the oak doors. Such an unfortunate event but I managed to come back on top, return to Desert Bluffs and continue my job as a radio host. But there is… one little loose string I’d like to take care of. But one thing is for certain, and I think its time I set this card on the table, I am a Smiling God.”

“No really?” Joshua says, sarcasm dripping off his tongue. “I would have never guessed.”

“Seriously Joshua, I don’t want you mistaking it. I know this isn’t the most ground breaking news but this might be. You already know a few Smiling Gods; Ra, Ciro and Savio I believe.”

“Yeah.”

“What you might not know is that those three come from a very elite family. Its a bit difficult to explain but, the Smiling God once was a singular mass creation of light and truth. Over time it broke off into some of the gods you know, as well as some beasts we call Feral Smiling Gods and those with a conscious nature we call Sentient Smiling Gods.

“Oh great, you guys come in more shapes and sizes?”

Kevin laughs. “We do, yes. But don’t worry, I’m neither a Feral or a Sentient. In fact, I’m a full fledged god thanks to Naran here.” Kevin gestures to his companion. She bows her head a little, golden hair tumbling over her shoulder. “She is what we call a Disciple. Or at least a piece of it. With a bit of modifications and time spent together, I made her into something I could use more easily. But, she is the first person who believes in me.”

“Well congrats Jesus, I’m so glad you found her first apostle.” Joshua retorts. “But why am I here?”

Kevin grins wide, biting down on his lower lip. He rests his hands on either side of Joshua’s shoulders, giving them a good squeeze. “I want you to help me fight a Smiling God.”

Joshua looks taken aback. “What? Okay, I don’t know much about Smiling Gods but I know I can’t fucking fight them.”

“That’s the beauty of it. Joshua you can. You aren’t equipped with the right tools right now but your body was literally made to protect the world from gods like us and others. Joshua-” Kevin cups the biomachine’s face. “Whether or not you believe it, there’s a reason you don’t like our kind. There’s a reason you insist on fighting. Tell me, how do you feel about angels?”

“They’re… alright? I really don’t care about them so long as they don’t hurt people.”

“Exactly! It’s the neutrality that I need to help me. Look, if you do this for me, not only will I be able to protect you and those we care about Joshua, but you’ll be able to fight a Smiling God. As in actually fight. Look, look, look-” Kevin takes Joshua to one of the open windows. The clouds begin to rip apart just enough to let the sun shine a beam of light through the glass. “Try grabbing the light.”

“Kevin you can’t-”

“Just try.”

Joshua huffs. He reaches out, attempting to grab a hold of the light. As he suspected the ray only shines over his palm. “See?”

“Now watch this.” Kevin reaches his hand out but the results are different. The light warps like water and ripples around Kevin’s hand. He pulls out the illumination, showing a ball of it in his palm. “You could do this Joshua. I can teach you. That whole incident with Ciro you had a while back, you can prevent that from ever happening again.”

Joshua stares at the light. He can easily recall that day the Smiling God tore his spinal cord out from him body. The most vital piece of technology tossed aside and caused a domino effect of distressed to his family. Joshua cups the drink between his hands, beginning to consider Kevin’s offer.

“Alright, I’m listening. But what are you trying to achieve from all of this? I take it you’re not going up to a Smiling God just to pick a fight with them.”

“Of course not. But he has something I need, something that I have been without for a while.”

“Being?”

“My freedom.”

The sun hides behind the clouds once again. The gray washes over the neighborhood but there’s a certain gleam to Kevin’s skin that Joshua never noticed. Freedom? It is then Joshua realizes he doesn’t know a lot about Kevin or his past. He was still a quiet program in a mobile platform when Kevin was pushed through those oak doors. Daniel had been so torn up about it, drowned himself in his work and did what he could to cope with the loss. But what else was there to Kevin? The facts are that he is a radio host to Desert Bluffs community radio, he became a sort of apprentice to the Smiling God, he is engaged to the president of StrexCorp, Ricardo Vega, and is dating Daniel. That is all Joshua really could tell about Kevin.

“Is this about the god who took you when you fell in the oak doors?”

Kevin reaches to take Joshua’s cup, setting it aside. “Come with me. Naran, please join us.”

Kevin escorts the two out of the family home. The neighborhood is quiet, not a soul to be heard or seen. Joshua can’t even hear the rumble of cars or voices from the city like he would expect. The quiet is almost deafening.

“Where is everyone?”

“Attending this morning’s sermon.” Naran answers. “Everyone attends it.”

“And we mean everyone.” Kevin adds. “Its mandatory. Not that anyone objects. Everyone here is deeply devoted to the Smiling God.”

Joshua scrunches his nose. “Remind me why I’m here again.”

Kevin laughs. “Don’t worry. _You_ aren’t required to attend.”

The trio walk up a single hill surrounded by the neighborhood near the base. The closer they walk up the snowy height the easier it is for Joshua to see the city of Solemn. He continuously glances back to the rising towers and its many housing developments which surround it. Even on occasions he could spot the chapel at a distance a little better with each step.

“That church over there,” He starts. “I heard its suppose to be one of the largest ones dedicated to the Smiling God.”

“Yep! And that’s where everyone goes to hear their Sunday morning sermon. And if you need to find the grace of your Smiling God any other time of the week, you go there.”

They reach the top of the hill soon after. A single tree with bark of gold and leaves white like ivory sits in the middle of the hill. Four benches have been placed around the tree, pointing to each cardinal direction. From where he stood, Joshua could not only see the mountain terrain to the east but also a vast black ocean off at the west. He’s almost surprised by the sight of a mass body of water. Having lived in the desert all his life, the snow and ocean fills him with new insight on what it’s like.

“Wow…” Joshua breathes. “If this place wasn’t so twisted I’d almost like to stay here.”

“Hopefully you’ll come back. You can explore Solemn for what it is. I mean, its a location you programming knew about since you were born, isn’t that right?” Kevin asks.

“Yeah,” Joshua turns to look out at the city. “But I wasn’t obsessed with finding it like Samuel was with Paradise. Something kept telling me to find it but… I don’t know I didn’t really care much about it. But how do you know my programming was encrypted with information on Solemn?”

“Oh there are lots of things I know that you aren’t even aware of.”

Joshua grimaces. “Fine. So, which god are you planning on picking a fight with?”

“His name is Risus Sorriso.” Kevin says, standing by Joshua’s side. “He’s the one who captured me and made me what I am right now. Risus has insisted on me being his right hand man but over the centuries I find myself disputing quite a lot with him. In fact… I’d rather be my own man.”

“So you want to see if he’ll agree to cut ties with you?”

“Yes. I know I simply can’t ask. Unfortunately I will have to fight him to prove my point.” Kevin sighs. “But I can’t do this alone. There aren’t a lot of people willing to stand before a Smiling God. I can’t ask angels to help me in fear that they might turn their backs on me. Among the disciples I can only trust Naran because of our history. She and I may manage to get out alive if its just us, but barely. That’s why I brought you here. I hoped upon seeing Solemn I could help you build the potential to fight off a Smiling God. I know you don’t care for our religion, but the aspect of what makes a Smiling God so powerful might be of interest to you. After all, you’re upper hand comes from the knowledge you gain from the enemy, isn’t that how war works?”

Joshua gives a subtle nod. He did associate with these deities but he knew nothing of their weaknesses. Kevin was hand giving such valuable information as if it meant nothing.

“And you just want me to fight him along side you? No strings attached or anything?”

“Not that I can think of.” Kevin clasps his hands together. “All I ask for is a warrior. You will need prepping up though and this might require some training you aren’t familiar with. So long as you’re up to the task, you’ll do fine.”

Just a fight. Joshua can handle that. He was born to fight things bigger than him and this was no exception. He considers the options and most seem to be in the favor of making the agreement. _Be patient, give it some time,_ he reminds himself.

“Can I think about it?”

“Of course! It is a rather big decision and a lot of information to take in.” Kevin claims. “You know exactly where to find me or how to contact me. When you feel you’re ready, just tell me and we’ll come back to Solemn.”

“Cool. So uh…” Joshua looks around. “How do I get back.”

Kevin tips his head to the side, smiling terribly big. He closes the distance between himself and Joshua, pressing him lips to his ears. “ _W a k e u p_.”

Joshua jerks upward at the spontaneous rush of energy coursing his spine. His whole system comes to life as if he shortly shut down moments ago.

“ _Mon cerise_?” The biomachine looks to his side, his boyfriend Zacharie loosely wrapped around blankets turns to face him. “What’s wrong?”

Joshua checks the time over a clock on a drawer. Almost dawn.

“Nothing…” He says. “Just a… crazy dream.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will follow the current events of characters depicted by me. To follow the characters more in depth feel free to visit http://ask-asmilinggod.tumblr.com/ (Kevin) and http://silentsecurity.tumblr.com/ (Joshua/Samuel). Any character not owned by me have been granted permission by the muns to portray them in this fic. Any questions/comment regarding this fic can be sent to http://timeanddivision.tumblr.com/.  
> Concepts of the Disciples are by eruditexperimenter  
> Zacharie Dubois belongs to zenami and found at strawberriesandstrex


End file.
